


Drunken love

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Children of Characters, Drunk Texting, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn drunk dials his baby daddy 😂
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Drunken love

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk dialing your bea is so much fun wen u read the text next morning

**babe 😍😘** yiu powmis to cll bt u didn't yru lier

**Mr Rollins** ❤️ you're drunk

**Babe** 😍😘 wht mwew noo don chngr thr subjrct 

**Mr Rollins** ❤️

Lets talk in the morning

**Babe😍** 😘

I wanna talk nwo

😭😭😭

Who are ytu with rnow

Oh my gosh yur cheating on my

Are you fuvking somebody else Seth

I fuckn hate yoo

I cnt beljbel I was such a fool

😭😭 

U nkw what its ovre

😭 I'm fone..

* * *

**Mr Rollins** ❤️

So u were drunk last night.

**Babe😍** 😘

🤦🏼♂️ 

Blame it on the alcohol

**Mr Rollins** ❤️

I'm glad today is your last day @ de lodge you coming back home so I can punish you.

**Babe** 😍😘

I can't wait

**Mr Rollins** ❤️

Better detox that alcohol 

You do realise that you broke up with me right 🤔

**Babe 😍** 😘

😭 Please no.

Can you forgive me .

Baby can we talk later.

**Mr Rollins** ❤️

Okay baby 😍 I love you

Ofcouse I forgive you 

**Babe 😍** 😘

Mxwaaa 😘

Take tylor to your sisters. 😜 It's🍑 all yours tonight 😜

**Mr Rollins ❤️**

**😍😎** amma make you tap out.


End file.
